


Northern Dragon

by asoiafweirdo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU Story, Aegon Lives, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Dark Jon Snow, Domeric Bolton Lives, Dragon dreams, Dragons, Green Seeing, Green seer Jon, High Fantasy, Jon has Dragon Dreams, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Magic, Ned steals Jon away, Rhaegar Targaryen Being an Asshole, Rhaenys lives, Tyrion and Jon are bros, Wolf's Blood Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoiafweirdo/pseuds/asoiafweirdo
Relationships: Domeric Bolton/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Tyrion Lannister/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ned Stark

Ned was sitting at the high table with his family, his wife was on his right while his son and heir Robb was on his left. They were celebrating his nineteenth name day today but it was overshadowed by the announcement that King Rhaegar had made. King Rhaegar had announced a second tourney of Harrenhal. He had out right commanded everyone of his lord Paramounts to attend the Tourney and not even Ned could refuse. Ned hated Rhaegar but even he had to admit to Rhaegar’s genius in holding this tourney it would improve relations and would be a good excuse to make marriage alliances.

Next to Domeric sat his first daughter Sansa she was composing herself like a perfect lady and Ned couldn’t be more proud of her. Sansa’s behavior stood in a sharp contrast to her sister Arya who was as wild as his sister Lyanna had been. Arya’s similarities to Lyanna worried him; his sister had died because of her wolf's blood and he did not want his daughter to suffer the same fate as his late sister. Ned had three children with Wolf’s blood Arya, Rickon, and his bastard son Jon.

Ned looked at his son he was speaking with his sister Arya which was not surprising in the least the two of them were like twins in both looks and personality. Jon had wolf’s blood in spades and resembled his late brother Brandon. The boy resembled him in his attitude as well the boy was practically the wild wolf come again. Jon had earned quite the reputation in the north. Jon shared Brandon’s love for battle and women and he had Brandon’s arrogant attitude as well. Jon was famed throughout the north for his skill in battle and Ned was confident that he could defeat many southern knights in battle. But Jon did lack Brandon's mirth; the boy was a dark brooding lad who looked haunted by something he had seen.

Sometimes Ned wondered if he made the right choice if it came to light that he had kidnapped the king’s son; it could be disastrous for his family. But when he saw the loving way Jon would look at his siblings Ned knew he made the right choice. Jon deserved more than to be raised by a broken man and a cold bitch in a city that would despise him for actions beyond his control. Next to Arya sat Ned’s ward Domeric Bolton the heir to the Dreadfort. Originally Domeric was going to foster down in the Vale but his aunt Lady Barbrey Dustin had convinced Domeric’s father to foster him with Ned instead. 

Domeric was a quiet lad who played the harp and was practically half a horse like his sister and brother had been. Domeric preferred books and the harp to fighting which made his friendship with Jon all the more surprising. The two of them were so different and yet the two of them were like brothers. It reminded Ned of him and Robert Ned had been the quiet one and Robert had been the loud and wild one just like Domeric and Jon. Domeric was also good friends with Ned’s second daughter Arya. Domeric’s father seemed to want a betrothal between either Sansa and Domeric or Domeric and Arya. But if the looks Domeric were giving Arya were any indication it seemed that Domeric would prefer the second Stark daughter to the first. 

Ned was not entirely opposed to the match; it would unite the two most powerful houses in the north. it would reassure his bannermen that Ned intended to only arrange northern marriages for his children. But it would also anger his wife who wanted her children to be married to southern lords and ladies. Even after all these years my wife still looked down on us Northmen and our ways. His wife had tried and failed to raise his children in the light of the seven; the only one who worshipped the seven instead of the old gods was Ned’s first daughter Sansa. The rest of Ned’s children were as Northern as can be. 

Ned looked over at his son and heir Robb; he had his mother’s looks; he had her soft face, her red hair, and her blue eyes. Despite looking very Southern, Robb was actually as Northern as they come. He worshipped the old gods and he held nothing but disdain for the pampered fools of the south just as Ned had taught him. Ned had learned what happens when Starks mingled with the south first hand. Ned wouldn’t make the same mistake that his father had Ned would keep his children in the North. 

This command from the King however would be impossible to refuse Ned and the rest of the former rebel lords were not ready to rebel again and they would be easily defeated. After thinking about the matter for a long time Ned eventually came to the decision that he would bring his family south. His son Robb would stay in Winterfell to rule in his stead because there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Ned’s thoughts were interrupted by his wife “Ned are you listening!” Catelyn said. 

“No I was lost in thought I’m afraid what were you saying again” he said Catelyin gave him an annoyed look. “ I was just saying that Sansa and Arya are fighting again please resolve it Ned my patience is at an end when it comes to those two” Catelyn said. Ned sighed, got up, and walked over to where his daughters were fighting. “What are you two fighting about this time?” he said in an exasperated voice. Sansa was the first to speak “Arya ruined my favorite dress!” Sansa said. Sansa showed Ned her dress it was stained with some sauce Ned sighed “Arya you can’t just ruin your sister’s dress at a feast, it's not proper” he said.

“Father I-” Arya began to say but Ned silenced her with a look “go to your room you are not to leave it until tomorrow morning” he said sternly. “Fine” Arya said she began to get up but Ned put a hand on her shoulder. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked Arya nodded and looked at Sansa. “I’m sorry that I ruined your dress Sansa” Arya said Sansa raised up her chin and looked at her sister haughtily “your apology is accepted sister” Sansa said. Ned removed his hand from Arya’s shoulder and she scurried off to her room. 

Ned walked over back to his chair but he did not sit down because he had an announcement to make. Ned picked up his goblet which was filled with wine because he had not touched his drink during the feast. “Quiet!” he shouted and the hall went quiet “I would like to speak to you all” he said. When the whispering finally died down Ned continued “as many of you already know King Rhaegar has commanded his lord paramounts to come to the second tourney at Harrenhall this is an order that I intend to comply with” he said. The people in the hall began to whisper among themselves. Ned had not been south since the Greyjoy rebellion and the enmity between himself and the King was well known. Once the hall had quieted down again Ned continued “I shall bring every member of my family south with me except for my son Robb who will rule in my stead for there must always be a Stark in Winterfell” he said. The people in the hall began to whisper among themselves as Ned sat down beside his wife again and took a long drink of his wine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Myriah Martell 

Myriah woke up lazily and got out of bed orange light was piercing through her stained glass windows. Myriah yawned lazily and went over to her vanity and she looked upon her beautiful form. Even though she was wearing a nightgown her form was still easy to make out. She had the same wide hips, large bosom, and large backside as her twin sister Arianne. She had also been blessed with her sister’s stunning good looks although sometimes Myriah thought that her looks were more like a curse than a blessing. 

Myriah sighed and called for her ladies in waiting; she only had to wait a short amount of time before her three ladies entered into her room. They picked out one of her dornish dresses. Her dresses were considered scandalous by the standards of the kingdoms north of Dorne but in Dorne her dresses were considered very chaste. They were not as revealing as her sister’s dresses. but Myriah supposed that made sense Arianne was similar in personality to her uncle Oberyn while she was more like her father Doran.

Her and her twin were very different from each other Arianne was the sun to her moon and the raging fire to her calm water. Arianne had a tendency to be rash while Myriah had a tendency to be more cautious.Her sister was known to be quite promiscuous while Myraih was still a maiden. This did not mean that she was innocent however she had kissed quite a few boys and she had allowed a few of them to give her the lord’s kiss. But she had remained a maiden to sooth her father’s anger. Her father had been enraged when he had heard that Arianne had lost her maidenhead to Ser Daemon sand.

Her Ladies had finished putting on her dress and began to do her hair “how do you want us to style it princess” one of her ladies in waiting asked, “just a simple braid will do” she said. Her handmaiden nodded and her handmaidens got to work on her hair. She was not the only chaste member of her family; her little brother Quentyn was nothing like Oberyn. Not that he could get any woman to sleep with him with that frog face of his. Her brother Trystane had recently lost his virginity to lady Gwyneth Yronwood yet another slight upon house Yronwood.

She thought about her cousins, the sand snakes were all very promiscuous and thought of Arianne as their sister. She was not particularly close with her cousins; she was not promiscuous like them and was not a warrior like them. She also didn’t like the way that they looked down on anyone who wasn’t from dorne. They disliked her friend Dyanna sand because of the Northern blood in her veins. The Dornish resented the Northmen because of what Lyanna Stark had done.

Her uncle had cursed the name of the Starks everytime the North was brought up in conversation. He called them cowards who had switched sides during the rebellion when it looked like the king was going to win. Her father had told her in private that this was not actually true and that the Northmen were a noble and proud people. Despite what Lyanna Stark had done her father didn’t seem to hold a grudge against the Starks. He held a grudge against Lyanna Stark sure but he didn’t hate the entire house. 

Her ladies finished doing her hair and left her room Myriah sighed and looked in the mirror she looked beautiful Her ladies had truly outdone themselves. she knew she would catch the eyes of a few suitors just as her father wanted. Myriah was not the heir to Dorne that honor went to her older sister Arianne and as such she was expected to marry for alliances. She would never hold lands or titles nor would she have complete control over who she would marry. She sighed and got up from her chair and walked over to her bed.

She reached under the pillow and pulled out the dagger that her uncle Oberyn had given her for her fourteenth name day. He had given it to her so that she could defend herself if anybody attempted to kill her. She walked out of her room and began to walk through the hallways of sunspear. She entered the dining hall and saw her brother Quentyn sitting on the table reading a book. She walked over to the table and sat down next to him. He didn’t look very surprised to see her and went back to reading his book at looking at her for a few minutes. 

“What are you reading about brother?” she asked Quentyn looked surprised that she had said anything to him at all. “I’m reading about the dance of the dragons it is simply fascinating, sister,” Qeuntyn said. Myriah rolled her eyes “Haven’t you read that stupid book three times already” she said. “It is not a stupid book sister it makes for a simply fascinating read” Quentyn said. “If you say so” she said she heard the door open and looked to see her sister, her cousins, and her uncle Oberyn.

“ Good morning sister” she said “ good morning sleepy head I see you finally decided to wake up from your beauty sleep” Arianne said. Myriah rolled her eyes in annoyance “like you don’t have a beauty sleep every night sister” she said. Arianne put a hand up to her chest and pretended to look scandalized ‘sister you wound me! I am a very productive person” Arianne said. They stared at each other for a few long moments before bursting into laughter Arianne sat down next to her and hugged her. 

She heard the door open and saw her father being pushed into the room in a wheelchair by his bodyguard Areo Hotah and she saw her brother Tyrtane enter into the room after him. Due to his gout it was almost impossible for her father to walk without help but his mind was still as sharp as a spear. Areo pushed him to the head of the table “I have an announcement to make” Doran said. Quentyn put down his book and started to pay attention to what his father had to stay. “King Rhaegar has ordered me to come to the second tourney at Harenhall this is an order I intend to follow” Doran said. As Arianne began to ask her father questions Myriah wondered what this second tourney at Harenhall would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my first time writing a chapter from the pov of an oc please tell me if I did a good job or not I welcome all criticism even criticism that calls me a shit writer


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tyrion Lannister

Tyrion was sitting at his desk at his office in kings landing he was going over the crown’s current expenses. King Rhaegar may have called for the tourney but the damn thing was Tyrion’s responsibility as the master of coin. His appointment to his small council position had come as a shock to everyone. But none were angrier about his appointments than his father Tywin and his sister Cersei. Cersei had refused to speak to Rhaegar for a week after Tyrion had been made master of coin. Tyrion, however, did not give a damn what his bitch of a sister thought of him.

Tyrion sighed and stood up and walked over to his bookshelf and got out his favorite book. He picked it up and walked back over to his desk. The book was “the history of the kings of the rock” by maester Paxtan. Tyrion sat down and opened up his book and turned the chapter about his namesake. The book read: “King Tyrion Lannister, second of his name also known as the tormentor was known to only take pleasure from a woman if he could make her bleed first”. Tyrion hoped he could be a better person than his namesake. 

Tyrion closed the book and stood up; he walked over to his window and looked out at Kings landing below. He looked over at the dragon pit and felt the same strange connection that he usually did when he looked at the dragon pit. Tyrion had always loved Dragons in fact he had practically been obsessed with them since he was a child. Although Tyrion had only ever seen them from afar Tyrion held a great fondness for the dragons of House Targaryen. But he liked the dragon Brightfyre the most despite its infamy.

Brightfyre had been hatched by Prince Aerion Brightflame. After he had died the dragon had been riderless for a few decades before being claimed by Aerys Targaryen who would soon be known as the mad king. After the mad king’s death the dragon had gained the title of “the mad dragon” it was said that Aerion had placed a curse on the dragon that would drive its riders mad. Tyrion didn’t put much stock in these rumors he was not a very superstitious man after all even if he did love reading about magic.

Tyrion sighed and walked out of his room as Tyrion walked through the hallways of the Red keep he began to think about the benefits of this tourney Rhaegar had called. It would help heal the wounds of the realm, and it would make a good opportunity for marriage alliances. Tyrion knew that Rhaegar was planning many marriage alliances for his children. He planned to marry Aegon to Margaery, Daenerys to Harrold Hardyng, Viserys to Elys Arryn, Aenar to Arianne Martell, Visenya to Edric Baratheon, Jaehaerys to Allyria Dayne, and Rhaenys to Robb Stark.

Tyrion approved of most of these matches Aegon and Margaery made sense and Aegon seemed to approve of the match but not because of any love he might have for the girl. No, he approved of the match because of the armies and wealth it would give him in the upcoming dance. Everyone knew that a civil war was on the horizon; his nephew Aenar obviously intended to take the throne from Aegon. Daenerys to Harrold Hardyng made sense after all he was third in line to the Vale. Viserys to Elys Arryn also made sense as it would be tying the throne and the vale together in marriage.

Tyrion didn’t approve of Aenar being married to Arianne, not because of political concerns but because the little shit didn’t deserve it. Visenya to Edric made sense as it would be an olive branch to the incensed Baratheons. Jaehaerys to Allyria made sense as it would be the crown’s way of saying thank you to the Daynes for their loyalty. Rhaenys to Robb Stark made sense but Tyrion knew there would be problems with the match. He knew Rhaenys and he knew that she wished to marry for love and not for politics. He also knew that Oberyn Martell would never approve of the match. 

Tyrion entered the dining hall where his sister, his nephews, and his niece were all waiting for him. When she saw him Visneya got up and raced over to Tyrion so that she could envelop him in a bear hug. Tyrion returned the hug fiercely and kissed the top of his niece's head. “Niece you're going to crush me!” he said while faking pain. His niece laughed and let go of him the two of them walked over to the table. Tyrion sat down next to his nephew and his niece sat down on his other side. “Beloved sister” he greeted Cersei looked at him with absolute disgust “brother” she practically growled out. 

“What took you so long uncle,” Aenar said Tyrion looked at him Aenar and his siblings were all spitting images of Rhaegar. “Well first I was going over our accounts and then I got distracted with reading my favorite book and then I stared at the dragon pit from my window,” he said. Cersei scoffed “I will never understand how you and my younger ones could love these wild beasts so much,” Cersei said. Tyrion sighed ever since Daenerys’ dragon MoonBeam had tried to kill Aenar Cersei had hated the beasts. MoonBeam had tried to kill Aenar after the fool had tried to steal it and make it his own. 

Apparently the stupid brat wasn’t paying attention to his lessons about Dragons because if he was he would know that a Dragon could only ever bond with one person. Cersei had been enraged when Aenar had came back to the Red Keep burned and whimpering. Cersei had demanded that the Dragon be killed for daring to injure her son. But Rhaegar had refused stating that it was Aenar’s injuries were his own fault. “These wild animals as you call them are the symbols of our power,” Jaeharys said and Tyrion smiled. Even at Twelve name days, Jaehaerys was already acting like a true Dragonlord.

However, this didn’t stop his father from believing otherwise to Rhaegar Jaehaerys was nothing more than a weak-minded fool. To him, Aegon was unfit to rule and Rhaenys was too wild and willful to be a true Targaryen maiden. He believed Daenerys, and Visenya to be spoiled brats and that they were unworthy of his time. He believed that Viserys was a mad fool and was no better than his father which to be fair was true. But he had always loved his son Aenar who he believed to be the only one of his sons who were worthy of the throne. Everyone and their mother knew that Rhaegar wanted to disinherit Aegon in order to make Aenar his heir.

Tyrion sighed, got up, and left the room so that he could leave Cersei and Jaehaerys to their argument over the virtues of Dragons.


End file.
